A brand newdead world-why not?
by Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl
Summary: After a fierce battle with the Apocreephos and The Earl Allen tried to open a gate, but something went horribly wrong. What else can explain the situation he found himself in?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I had this idea rolling inside my head for a while so I simply had to tipe it down- for the time beeing I will writ this one out and when I write at least 3 chapters of this- back to Stages of life!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF man or The Walking dead.

Oh, and do tell what you think about it. (^^)

* * *

eaning back his head and closing his eyes Allen tried to think of how he got himself in a situation like this. He was sitting on the floor next to some tall looking house- the likes he has never seen before. The structure or rather the height reminds him of their previous headquarters, with all those floors. The only difference was that the structure itself doesn't look as old as the old tower and it has more windows instead of stone walls.

Sighing softly, he opened his eyes to the clear skies above him. In this world he felt so alone now. Ever since he woke up everything around him was so strange, unfamiliar and what's even more mind consuming- even with all the works of humans around him, there is only one thing missing. People. Humans. Adults. _Children_. There's absolutely no sign of human life anywhere in the city. Not that he knew where he was though. He woke up a few days? Or weeks? It's hard for him to keep track of time. '_Ha, I have absolutely no sense of direction and now I'm losing track of time? Sigh*, BaKanda will never let me live it down. _

Speaking of time, he had a sneaking suspicion he isn't in his own time anymore- or perhaps even his own world. With the things he has seen so far, that's not an impossible idea. Thinking back to the time he joined the Black Order, he couldn't help but think all this was supposed to happen somehow-The Destroyer Of Time indeed.

Still looking at the bright blue sky, he thanked the God none of his friend are in this new world with him. No matter how much he wishes for any king of company-just so he could see a living person. Not that he was completely alone though. In the city he saw some animals- alive animals- that were still here, even though it confused him on their reason for staying. He himself has no room to talk, as he too stayed in this god-forsaken city. Their reason for staying is probably the familiarity of the massive buildings, but his reason was more of necessity than attachment. Food-without it, you cannot survive- that much is pretty much clear, but to him also means a way to protect himself and a means of escape.

The very reason he was hiding behind a tall building '_I wonder what they are called?' _was in fact food. Silently standing up and bracing himself against the wall, he peered at the building across the street. It looked like some sort of shop-more like a gigantic one in his opinion- but it has to have at least some food and other necessities right? It's a shot in the dark, since he isn't familiar with the the time of shop/store in this time/world but he has no other choice. Peering again, he deemed the building was untouched- the double glass doors shut tight, no broken windows and the wares inside too looked untouched.

Nodding to himself, he rummaged trough his coat pockets. Bringing out a wrapped up bundle, he unwrapped it a little and gazed sadly at the remains of his dear friend- Timcampy. In the encounter with the Apocreep- as he lovingly named him _' Do note the sarcasm'_ –and The Earl, Tim got destroyed. The one to bring it _'HIM! Tim is not a thing!' _to him was no other but BaKanda, who looked as down as he could with all the expressions he could pull off-which wasn't much, he counted.

There is another reason he needed to get inside that building. To repair Timcampy he needed some pieces so he can replace the 'body' mass the golem lost- fixing him on afterwards would be a breeze. A little of magic here and there and Tim will be as good as new. Against what everyone believed Cross did teach him something-magic. Before he was thought that Master made him promise not to tell a soul- and that is what he did- he told no one.

Now as he already mentioned, the important thing are food and fixing Timcampy-to do that he needs to get inside that building. Now, in a life of an exorcist nothing is so simple. So what's the catch here? _**– All the dead between him and the ladder leading to the roof of the building-**_

Easy as a pie huh? Only this time he was that pie. _' I need to stop thinking about food- don't want to attract the dead with my growling stomach .Ok then, I can do this. Don't wory Tim, I'll get you fixed in no time.'_


	2. Chapter 2:Surviving

Glancing at the bag of supplies -or what's left of them- he grabbed the bag and fastened it on his back. Bracing himself he calculated the distance between him and the ladder. He could easily get to it since he didn't see that many of the dead. Figuring if he was quiet and quick on his feet as he always was, there shouldn't be any problems. Bracing himself, he took off his left glove and stuffed it inside a pocket of his coat. _'Just to be sure, maybe I'll need it later.' _Darting from his hiding place he ducked behind any cover he could find but never stopping long enough for the dead to take notice of him. Picking up his pace with the ladder in firm sight he straightened his posture and let go of any kind of cover for pure speed. With him in sight the dead growled and snarled while staggering towards him but none of them was close enough to touch him.

Running was Allen's best weapon, with him having had to deal with all the dept collectors and akuma. He almost felt grateful to his late Master- key word being almost. Stopping at the base of the ladder he risked a glance back to see a large group of these things at the entrance to the alley he was in. Not wasting any more time he focused back to the task of getting up the ladder. When he climbed up and checked the roof, he sighed in relief since his assumption on the building being untouched was right.

Walking toward the door he saw that the door was locked shut. Thanking his upbringing on the streets again, he got it unlocked in a second. Entering the building he stayed silent as he could in case he was wrong-it happened before-he located the ground floor with all the wares. Clothes, jewelry, food, toys and much more- it was a sight for sore eyes. Walking to a teddy bear on a shelf he solemnly gazed at it, thinking of all the children that were once looking at the very same toy-begging their parent to buy it for them.

Snapping out of it he focused on the task he gave himself. Completely disregarding all the food right there in front of him, he set his eyes on looking for a store offering mechanical parts. Even an old grandfather watch should do-he only needs some small parts. Spotting a section with tools he swiftly moved to take a look, but all he found were parts too big to be of any use. Still looking but finding nothing useful, he only took a few nails that could be useful for the 'body mass' Tim lost with crumbling but he still needed some round parts-those similar to the ones one can find inside of a clock.

He would have kept searching but a sudden dizziness reminded him of his hunger. Putting the task of looking for useful parts on the wait, he focused on filling his growling stomach. Walking newt to the shelves and isles with food he took anything with a high energy boost-never taking everything- there may be other people like him looking for food. Everywhere he went, he still left some supplies since he felt bad just taking everything he saw. '_To soft- both master and BaKanda called me that. I just want to help people as much as I can. Is it that hard to do that ?'_

Finding his backpack full, he closed it tightly and reattached it to his back. Seeing as this building was closed shut in the front and the dead were probably still in the alley where he climbed to the roof, he'll have to wait trough the night so he could safely get out. Grabbing a can of fish which was still edible and a wrapped bars of food_ 'Wonder what's inside it? This world sure is confusing. Everything is wrapped in this weir see-trough material.'_ He ate while looking for a safe and comfortable place to sleep. With his hunger sated the need to sleep weighted him down, which wasn't so surprising- with all the danger around him, he wasn't able to sleep much.

Wandering aimlessly, his feet took him back where he started- to the toy section which was next to the jewelry section. Spotting a relatively big children toy-house he dropped his bag next to it. Looking back, he saw the big fluffy teddy bear and a few other fluffy toys around so he gathered them and put them in the toy house. Seeing as he was –damn it- short _' or in Bakanda's language a moyashi'_ he could still fit inside comfortably with the toys as a bed and blankets. Shrugging off his dirty coat next to the bag he took back the left glove and put it back on. Together with the coat his boots earned their place beside it and with one last look around his temporary 'nest' he tiredly dragged himself into the little house full of soft toys. _'Hey Neah? Could you wake me up if there's any danger? __**Of course I will, little Allen. After all, if you die so do I'**__ Mhm, 'night then. __**Goodnight little Allen.'**_

Since his arrival in this world, he and the 14th have come to an agreement. Survival was a must and trough all this time and death around them, they have gotten closer-even though it doesn't seem like it. Finally closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the warmth he finally relaxed and let go of the world of reality.

The group of survivors that were dwelling beside a big body of water and a vast forest were running out of supplies- food, medicine and other necessities. Normally they made runs into the city with a low number of people (namely one), but this time a whole group was sent out to get supplies. Andrea, Morales, Merle, Glen, Jaqui and T-dog successfully got inside the mall without being detected by the walkers. While scavenging for supplies they heart shots echoing trough the city. One of them, Glen got out og the building to look it up and in doing so saved the life of a cop named Rick.

Safely getting inside the building Rick got a gun aimed at his face by an angry blonde. ''We're dead! We're all dead because of you!'' Andrea screamed in his face, but got dragged away by others. '' What do you mean?''

'' With all the shooting you did you attracted all the geeks within the city directly to us. They are attracted by sound, that's why you don't see anyone waltzing around with guns blazing.''

While the others explained everything to Rick, Andrea walked towards the front of the mall and gestured to the gates and the windows which were being pressed on by the walkers. '' See, every damn walker out there is here because of you. Now what do we do?''

After Andrea calmed down, she looked around the mall. Spotting a mermaid necklace her thoughts wandered to her younger sister Amy. ''Found something you like?'' Behind her Rick asked her, trying to start a conversation.

'' No. Not for me, for my younger sister Amy. It's her birthday tomorrow and this necklace reminds me of her. She's into stuff like this since she was little.''

'' So why don't you take it?'' He questioned.

'' There's a cop looking at me.'' She chuckled and pocketed the little trinket

He smiled and answered back '' I don't think these rules stand anymore. ''

She smiled back and pocketed the little trinket. She turned to follow him, when she noticed something in the corner of her vision. Something out of place.

''Hey Rick! Her take a look at this.'' Getting his attention and beckoning him over to the toy section they eyed a bag, a pair of worn out boots and a long old fashioned coat lying at the base of a toy house which was about 2 meters wide and a meter high.

'' Someone else is here. Andrea call the others.'' Nodding to Rick she turned and ran back in the direction others were, while Rick leaned down towards a plastic window and carefully opened it. There inside the toy house was a boy-a teenager at best who was seemingly deeply asleep among toys as a bed. Judging by the rise and fall of his chest the boy was still alive and that in itself was a relief to him-giving him hope that his own son was alive and surviving. Hearing footsteps behind him, he quickly turned and motioned them to be quiet. Leaning back a little so the others could see the boy, he turned his attention back to him.

The boy looked worn out with black bruises marking his eyes because of lack of sleep- no wonder he didn't wake up even with all the noise they were making. The most noticeable feature was his white hair and a red star on the boys forehead that ended with a line trough his left eyelid and down his cheek.

'' Oh my, is he alright? Is he alive?'' Came the words from Jaqui looking at Rick and coming closer. Still whispering he told them he was still breathing so he was probably alive. Right at that moment Glen who wasn't there yet came barreling down the stairs toward them with a panicked look.

'' Hey! Guys, could we focus on how.. to… get… out… of.. here..? What?'' Glen's eyes and all the others attention zeroed on a blinking and sleepy looking silver pair of eyes of the boy inside the toy house.

'' Oh.''


	3. Chapter 3 : Life

To Allen, waking up was never a difficult task (even if Johny had to wake him up and promise him all kinds of food to get him up) but right now it seemed impossible to get his body to cooperate with what his mind was telling it. His body felt stiff as a brick house and his head felt like it was stuffed with rocks. It took him several moments to notice there were some muffled sounds around him, so he tried his best to clear his bleary mind. Not hearing any more sounds, he nearly fell asleep again but a loud shout woke him right up. Blinking and looking at the scene in front of him, he couldn't –for the life of him- comprehend what's happening.

''Oh'' That single sound snapped him out his sleepy mode into overdrive. Leaping out of the toy house and diving behind the counter, he tried to think rationally. All this time he wished to find people, but now that he found them '_Or rather, they found me-sleeping even.'_ He wasn't prepared to deal with them. '_ Neah!__** Hey, no need to shout! I can hear you perfectly you know.**__ Yes, yes I know-why didn't you wake me up?!__**Well you told me to wake you up IF there's any danger. There's no ill intent from them, so I didn't. Besides it's about time you met up with other humans. You know as I do that you wouldn't last much longer like this.'**__ 'Yeah, I know-but you could still warn me about them. You know I'm jumpy.__** Yes and it's good that you are-it got you so far didn't it? Now stop bothering me, I still need to figure out our situation-we're running out of time.'**_

Sighing when he felt Neah retreat under the surface and figuring that he really should greet those people and he really hoped everything will turn out all right. Gulping, he peeked over the counter and saw all of them looking with a shocked expression in his direction. Gulping again he made eye contact with a man that was dressed in some kind of uniform. Rick, seeing a chance to calm the kid down smiled at him and made himself look as unthreatening as possible. ''Hey, we're not going to hurt ya, so just calm down alright?''

Seeing the change in the man's body language, Allen relaxed a little and made himself more visible but still half behind the counter. Looking at them nervously he figured that since they didn't try anything he should greet them right?

''Good morning. I... I'm sorry I jumped so suddenly-you really surprised me. I thought you were one of the dead. So, sorry'' The people looked at him with bemusement –probably because of his accent, since he noticed they too talked differently, but thankfully still in English.

'' Well it's afternoon already, but since you just woke up it is fitting. My name is Rick Grimes and these are Andrea, Jaqui, T-dog, Morales and the one with the red cap is Glen.'' With every name mentioned they gave a nod or a small smile in greeting so he gave one back.'' I'm Allen. Nice to meet you all.''

Standing up he quickly and silently jogged towards his stuff and put on his belongings without turning his back toward them. The others still watched him and when he stumbled, Jacqui stepped up and grabbed his hand to support. '' Were you bit?''

''Huh? Oh, no I wasn't I'm just tired Ms. Jacqui-although I slept trough half of the day.''

''Alright, we'll take your word for it, but there's no need to be polite. Just Jaqui is fine.'' She smiled at him and tried to lead him towards the group when a gunshot pierced the silence. At the laud sound he jumped and quickly covered his ears to stop the ringing. Ever since he and Neah came to an understanding his hearing became very sensitive-it's useful with avoiding the dead, but any loud noises aren't so good to his ears and head.

''Is that Dixon?'' Jaqui swore and all of them exchanged panicked glances and hurried to the roof top. Allen stayed behind to take a breath and to steel himself for anything. Following them he took a glance at the dead that were trying to break the windows to get to them. Seeing the still moving corpses for the first time was frightening, but now all he felt was a deep sorrow. To him, it felt as if he's looking at akumas-only ten times as saddening. The twitch in his left eye reminded him that he needed to keep moving, so without a glance back, hurried towards the roof.

Moving without making a sound has become instinctual by now-which is ironic, considering as a musician he's supposed to make sounds. Even now, he could still hear the melody of life swirling all around him-a proof not everything is lost. Stepping out of the doorway and into the sunlight almost blinded him so he shielded his eyes with his right hand. When he adjusted to the light, he observed the situation before him. The man in the uniform-Rick- was conversing with the others about something, but he wasn't really interested in that. What caught his attention were two men on the ground. One of them was-if he remembered correctly- named T-dog, all beaten up and the other one was sitting on the ground with his right hand cuffed to some metal.

Judging by what he sees, they probably beat each other up-the cuffed man was who probably started it-hence the cuffed up part. Not knowing who he was, which he felt he needed to since there weren't many people to meet anymore, he went to them. Stepping towards the man, he stopped just out of reach and silently sat down. Neither of them noticed him jet, since T-dog had closed eyes because of the pain and the one he sat to the right to, was looking into the sky.

Deciding to have some fun he made himself comfortable on the ground and put on the most Noah-worthy smile. And to add a cherry to the top he said with his British accent a cheery ''Hello!''. The man in front of him snapped his head in his direction he honestly thought he snapped his neck. He himself was clutching his sides in pain because he was laughing so much.

''Holly shit man! You scared the heck out of me!'' That was T-dog , looking offended and holding a radio to his chest.

''Ya lil' shit! Wat'cha think ya doin' to ol' Merle?! Wan'ta kill me?!'' At first he looked angry, then he actually started to laugh with him. '' Nice joke ya got there. 'Ow 'bout lettin' me out of the handcuffs Whitey? Old Merle here won't hurt ya''

Still chuckling Allen looked at him _'Merle right?'_ and saw that he was pretty desperate to get out the cuffs. He really wanted to help-that's how he was- so he was conflicted, to free him or not? ''Will you hurt T-dog again?''

'' And 'ow did ya know I hit him Whitey, eh?''

''Just guessing. You just confirmed it.'' Shrugging, Allen continued to look at Merle with interest. The man kind of reminded him of general Sokalo.

Merle just laughed and tugged at his hand, wanting it free. ''Funny lil' guy. Funny an' smart lil' guy.''

''It's Allen, right?'' Turning towards Rick he nodded. '' I need you to look after T-dog and Merle. I know that we don't know each other, but could you do that for me? We will try to find a way out of here and since you were here before us, do you know any way out of the building that is safe?''

Thinking for a moment he shook his head. ''No, there aren't. I came here with a ladder over there, but it's in sight of the dead-we would be cornered.'' Pointing to the side of the building and to the ladder.

Rich sighed and ruffled his hear with a thanks. '' Now look after them and don't go down unless the others tell you, alright? It's not safe.'' And with that the others went inside again.

For Allen, this was really confusing-Rick acted like a parent to him-with the way he talked and with ruffling his hear and the safe thing. The last and only time that ever happened was with Mana. Felling strangely like a child-including the being embarrassed part- he needed to find something to distract himself with. Remembering the very reason he was here in the first place, he reached for the remains of Tim inside his coat pocket.

T-dog was still trying to reach the camp with the radio-like thing and Merle was tugging at the trapped arm. Not really caring if they see, Allen unwrapped Tim's remains and delicately put them on the ground and next went the iron nails. Sighing at the fact he was still a few things short, he turned towards Merle and T-dog.

''Does any of you have a watch you don't need or anything with a similar inner workings?''

T-dog looked at his digital watch and shrugged. ''Don't know if this helps, but I won't really need it anymore-I'm not in a hurry to get somewhere'' He unstrapped it and threw it to Allen who thanked him, and then he turned to Merle.

''Wha'd'ya need it for anyway? Late fo'som'tin'?'' Looking trough his pockets he took out a normal looking watch-the ones Allen was used to-and threw it to Allen as well. ''Don't need it anyway.''

''Thank you. Well I need these to fix Timcampy-Tim for short.'' Gesturing to the blackened pieces before him and fidgeting with the watches he was given. ''That a toy of yours? Huh, what'cha need a toy fo'?''

Allen just opened the watches and answered without looking up.'' Tim is not a toy. He's a golem, a special one. He was made by a special person-he was like a father to me, even if he was a drunk and a womaniser.''

With all the pieces and parts he needed he pulled his right hand into a fist with the pointer finger and the middle finger forward-just as he has seen his Master do so many times. T-dog and Merle just silently watched as he pointed his hand above the blackened pieces.

''Abata, ura, masakarata, gataro...'' As Allen chanted, the blackened body of the golem gloved in tune with his hand, the nails and pieces from the watches. With a soft blue glow the nails seemingly melted into Timcampy's 'body' and the watch pieces simply falling into place with the rest of the machinery. Slowly the black color gave in, and in it's place shone a brand new golden color. ''...avata, gataro, ON.'' Finished, he sighed and gently picked Timcampy up in his arms and hugged him. The other two were still watching him in disbelief-let's face it, how many times do you see a scene like this, hmm?

''Wake up Timcampy.'' As if those were the real magic words, the golem wiggled his tail and hugged back his Master with his wings. Smiling and holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, Allen just hugged Tim tighter.

''Welcome back, Tim.''

* * *

Finally! I finished chapter 3! Now I know I'm the first one who attempted to do a d. gray-man/The walking dead crossover, but come on! Review people! I need to know if it's OK and if there are any mistakes-the works. Any requests? Yes- do tell me, No?- Just sit back and continue to read this! XD Either way, THANK YOU FOR READING! X'D Right now I am deciding the pro and cons to what happens next-meaning what to do with Merle? Decisions, decisions...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers~

Firstly, this is A.N. & I know we all hate 'em. SO this will be quick. I was really busy with school & sruff(still am-but lets ignore that), so even when I promised that I would update, I didn't. Sooo... here's the deal: I started writing today & what do you know? I got a totally new twist to it-even when it didn't even start-but whatever.

Here's the question: What do you dear readers think about an OC? And I have been thinking of adding another dgmchar., but that's just it, I dunno if it would go well together since my pov as a writer and your pov as a reader are different-and THAT is the reason I'm asking you guys.

And thank you all the readers and reviewers(known and unknown) AND followers/favouriters~ I just love you guys XD

AAAaand yes, this will continue, and after this school year ends (lucky for you-thats in twoish months), i will hopefully write like crazy~

Shaka-laka-boom-girl over&out~

* * *

"Da'hell is that, Whitey?!"

Ignoring Merle, Allen focused his attention solely on his beloved golem. When he received it's remains from Kanda, he felt crushed. Tim was all he had left that connected him to his own world—besides Neah and the melody that is.

"As I said before, this is Tim, my golem, he's like a telecommunication device. He is technically a machine with a personality." Still holding Tim close to his body and stroking his golden wings, he stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. "Would you mind keeping Tim between us for now? We've got no time for explanations since we have more pressing issues to worry about than little Tim here."

Hearing hurried steps coming up the stairs, he quickly hid the golem inside his coat. Just as he tucked Tim's swirly tail under the coat, Jackqui, Andrea and Morales burst onto the roof and hurriedly looked over the roof's edge.

Frowning and following their example, he leaned over to have a look.

At first he didn't know what he was supposed to look at, but he soon got two walkers into his sight. That and the fact Rick and Glen aren't on the roof with them...'Don't tell me.. for real?'

''Hey, are those two walkers Rick and Glen?'' Still observing them, he directed the question to the breathless Andrea.

"Yeah, the crazy cop got that stupid idea into his head. But what do you know, it's actually working." Right as she said that, Allen heard a faint melody, a melody that reminded him of rain. Praying it wasn't so, he looked up into the sky but no matter how he willed it the gray cloudy sky produced little droplets of rain.

"Chill out, it's isn't rare for it to rain at this time of the year. It'll pass quick," T-Dog tried to reassure the boy.

"Yeah, but the rain will wash off the smell and the next thing they'll know, they'll be surrounded by those walkers. What do we do?" Worried, Jacqui further leaned over the roof and tried to think of something.

Allen cast a worried glance towards the distraught woman and bit his lip. He understood her worry as he himself knew that Rick and Glenn were in danger. But the thing is... Why exactly were they trying to do? For one, he knew they were trapped with no way out, so they must have gone out for something—but what?

Glancing at the two stumbling forms he followed their path, searching for something to catch his attention. A few hundred metres ahead of his new-found companions was a high fence surrounding a wast clearing of sorts. In it were some carriage-like transport devices.

Well, here's the thing. Once again Allen was faced with a gap in his general knowledge. He knew these things were used for transport, but where were the horses? He would have asked, but if he did they would probably think he was crazy or that he lived under a rock. You know what? Scratch that thought, he WAS a little cracked in the head having a wacko uncle ('Hey, I resent that!') in his head and all.

Sighing, he silently went to the stairway leading back to the store knowing that they won't be staying much longer. He thought it was a good idea to take a one last look for anything useful to take. Knowing that the food isle was empty of anything eatable, he turned to wander around. For obvious reasons he kept a tight grip on his backpack filled with supplies.

Gazing around, he found himself in front of a row full of isles with jewelry—but not just any kind. On the walls and other surfaces were expensive looking pendants and necklaces, resembling the shape of a cross. Smiling nostalgically he steeled his gaze forward 'Never stop...keep walking' and as he was entering a different part of the place, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.  
Turning back around he gazed at the thing that caught his attention.

Right there laying innocently on the display was a silver rose cross—just like the one he used to wear on his exorcist uniform. It was hanging on a thin but sturdy chain necklace which was too made out of silver. For several moments Allen simply stood there, gazing at it. Silently and sombrely with a gentle expression on his face he stepped closer to it.

Caressing the pendant he gripped it in his left hand and pressed it to his chest.

'Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Timothy, Jerry, Johnny, Reever, Lofa, Bak-san, Komui, Master...everyone...even the Noah...Who would have thought I would miss even them attacking and asking me to join them?  
'But I swear that somehow, someday I will find my way back.'  
Closing his eyes he pleaded silently 'Please, I need to come back to them.

* * *

'Well this explains it'  
If you wonder what was Allen milling about now, let me refresh your memory. Back when they were trapped in that mall, Rick and Glenn were walking trough a street full of zombies towards a fenced area, both of them cowered in walker guts. Back then he was asking himself, what they were doing yes?

Well, they were after the parked 'vehicles', or to be more precise, a 'truck'. After he took the pendant that now hung around his neck, he heard a loud wailing and a thundering of feet. Apparently they, at that time needed to go, since the policeman and Glenn made it to whatever they needed.

Since he was already downstairs and all packed, he just followed *coughwasdraggedcough* Jackqui to the back garage where Rick got them with the truck.  
This is how he found himself an hour or so—hey don't blame him! How was he supposed to know the time without a watch and windows to see the sun!?—in the truck leaning his head back and simply breathing and mostly staying silent. The reason for this was, that when they were leaving the place the mean guy—Merle—was left on the roof by T-dog.  
Turns out he wasn't the only one who was a little clumsy when it really wasn't needed, since T-dog dropped the key which continued to fall down the drain.

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head for a bit. Noticing that nobody was willing to break the silence he sighed again. "So, Mr. Grimes, right?"

Rick turned a bit to look at him. "Yeah, but Rick's just fine. Mr. Grimes makes me sound old, I'm not that old yet," he replied chuckling a little.

Allen bit his lip and decided to ask a difficult question. He knew from experience as an exorcist that this can turn on a good or a bad way—so he just decided to risk it. "Well I was meaning to ask you before, but we were obviously preoccupied. Before, you acted like a parent, so do you have a family you are searching for?"

Rick took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, my wife Lory and my son Carl. You reminded me of my son before. I just hope I find them—that they are all right." He gave a smile full of hope towards him.

Allen smiled back and wished that the man would find his family. He himself missed his friends/enemies and so did Neah. "I really hope you find them alive and well. You really deserve it."

After that short exchange the atmosphere turned more pleasant than before so he counted that as a success. Leaning his head forward and on someone's shoulder—he was too exhausted to notice, today had too much excitement for him—he closed his eyes and lost the battle to stay awake and simply fell asleep. Don't ask him how, but even with his good hearing he managed to sleep right trough the wailing of Glenn's car. Figures.

* * *

Allen awoke to Morales slightly shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Since he didn't hear the sound of the low rumbling of the engine, he presumed they arrived to their destination. "Come muchacho, we've arrived."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stretched out and patted Tim's head that was slightly poking out of his coat. Silently berating him he put him deeper into the inner pocket of he coat. Sliding out of the truck he followed Morales, he was greeted with the overjoyed faces of the campers that were waiting for their loved ones.

Andrea was hugging a young blonde—obviously her younger sister—Amy and Morales was being hugged by his wife and two children. Behind him, he observed as Rick dragged his hand down his face and took a deep breath.

The man clapped him on the shoulder and walked past him into the view of the rest of the group. And then...

"DAD!"

Allen simply smiled.

* * *

And here it is~ About my question above this chapter-most of you said 'NO' to OC and about the other dgm character the answer was a 'maybe'- meaning thatis decided. And before I go, I would give a special thank you to KhaalidaNyx, who helped me with re-reading and grammar&stuff.

Thank you for voting&reading&following&stuff~


End file.
